


Cursed

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: Cute, FreshGrease, Gay ships, Has OCs, MAGIC HAIR, Magic Curse, May be cute, Other, Sad, in between, will probably also be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: Something happened long ago. A looooong time ago. This something is what caused Vinegar to become a flirty cheat. But then again, can you blame him? He needs someone to meaningfully tell him "I love you" once every 24 hours.This story was the result of a writing prompt seen on tumblr by writing-prompt-s.Link: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/





	

It happened long ago. He didn’t even remember why it happened or how, he just knew it did. He was cursed. He used to be able to love who he wanted, but now? Now he had to distance himself. Now he had to flirt to get what he needed. What he needed was for someone to say they loved him truthfully once every 24 hours. This meant he really had to turn it on, make people fall in love with him. To ensure someone said “I love you”, he dated multiple people. It bothered him at first, cheating. But he began to turn off his emotions, one by one. He no longer cared what happened. He no longer cared if someone took in his lies and faithfully waited for him, not knowing that he was going out with another. He just cared about living, about surviving. He had managed to avoid falling into love himself. However, there was one person who was… well, not like him, but similar. Little did he know, this one person was the person who would make him love again and send the walls he had spent so long building up crumbling down.


End file.
